Toy Story and Beyond
Toy Story and Beyond! was an official re-branding created by Disney in 2000 for licensees to continue producing Toy Story ''based merchandise without tying it into any specific movie. The branding ran through 2008, though it ran strongest from 2001-2005, featuring a metric ''ton of different merchandise and toys, including lunchboxes and backpacks. Strangely enough, promotional art shied away from using renders of the characters from the films, instead using stock photography of toys of the characters, generally the original Thinkway releases. The branding seemingly saw its first use at the Disney Store in 2000, being used for the large-scale Buzz Lightyear and Woody figures available at the time, based off the original Thinkway versions. In addition, it was featured on additional miscellaneous merchandise, such as candles and blankets. Later on, the line became most strongly associated with Hasbro's movie-scale figures. This was the first period where Hasbro had the license to produce Toy Story merchandise, and they went absolutely crazy with it, releasing many, many variations of these molds over the next few years. The Buzz Lightyear figure from this line is notable for two things: Being the first Buzz to feature an accurate wing mechanism, and the first to depict the Utility Belt featured in Toy Story 2. ''Woody was generally far more inaccurate, though different variations were released with both Lenny and Wheezy figures, being some of the only depictions of these characters in a close scale. The branding was eventually discontinued starting in 2009, in preparation for ''Toy Story 3, merchandise began to move towards a cloud pattern reminiscent of Andy's room in Toy Story. ''Additionally, Hasbro's license for merchandise rights was not renewed, instead being given back to Thinkway, and thus the inundation of their Woody and Buzz figures came to a halt. Deluxe Electronic Buzz Lightyear Box (2002).jpg|Deluxe Electronic Buzz Lightyear (2002) Deluxe Electronic Buzz Lightyear Box (2007).jpg|Deluxe Electronic Buzz Lightyear (2002, 2007 Repackage) 51z3EsJsklL._SS500_.jpg|Deluxe Electronic Adventure Woody (2007) Toy_Story_And_Beyond_Yujin_Japan.jpg|Japanese advertisment 41brJBzDbeL._SS500_.jpg|Star Gazing Adventure Woody (2008) FF WOODY.jpg|Fire Fightin' Woody - With accurate size Wheezy and gear. (2004) tssquadleaderwoody2.jpg|Squad Leader Woody - With Potato head and soldiers (1 paratrooper ) (2002) Battle Buzz Lightyear.jpeg|Battle Buzz Lightyear (2002) tswildwestWOODY1.jpg|Wild West Adventurer Woody - With Accurate Size Lenny, soldiers, baby monitor and gear. (2004) pixar_tsab_woody.jpg|Pull String Woody (2002) pixar_tsab_jessie.jpg|Pull String Jessie (2002) Woody-and-jessie-bonus-two-pack.jpg|Woody And Jessie '''Deluxe' Two Pack (2003) deluxe-electronic-buzz.jpg|Deluxe Electronic Buzz Lightyear (2008 Backyard Patrol edition) Nighttime Rescue Buzz Lightyear Box (2004).jpg|Nighttime Rescue Buzz Lightyear (2004) nigtime-buzz.jpg|Nighttime Rescue Buzz Lightyear (2004, 2008 repackage) Battle-Command-Buzz-Lightyear.jpg|Battle Command Buzz Lightyear (1999, 2001 repackage, Mattel) Flying-Buzz.jpg|Flying Buzz Lightyear (2003) Plush-Jessie.jpg|Plush Jessie, with plastic, head, hands, hat and boots (2002) Plush-Woody.jpg|Plush Woody, with plastic head, hands, boots and hat (2002) Buzz-Plush.jpg|Plush Buzz, Plastic helmet with plush body (1999, 2002 repackage) Lazer Blastin Buzz Lightyear Box (2002).jpg|Lazer Blasting Buzz Lightyear (2002) Galactic Defender Buzz Lightyear Box (2002).jpg|Galactic Defender Buzz Lightyear (2002) Galactic Defender Buzz Lightyear Box (2003).jpg|Galactic Defender Buzz Lightyear (2002, 2003 Repackage) Search And Rescue Buzz Lightyear Box (2002).jpg|Search And Rescue Buzz Lightyear (2002) Talking Buzz Lightyear Room Guard Box (2002).jpg|Buzz Lightyear Room Guard (1997, 2002 Repackage, Thinkway) Toys Hasbro Releases 2002 * Pull-String Talking Woody * Pull-String Talking Jessie * Deluxe Electronic Buzz Lightyear * Galactic Defender Buzz Lightyear * Plush Woody (Non-Electronic) * Plush Buzz Lightyear (Non-Electronic) * Plush Jessie (Non-Electronic) 2003 * Electronic Battle Buzz Lightyear * Squad Leader Woody 2004 * Laser Blastin' Electronic Buzz Lightyear * Nighttime Rescue Buzz Lightyear * Fire Fightin' Woody (With Wheezy) 2005 This year introduced the Lost Episodes branding, presumably to further signify that these toys were based off no specific movie and were intended as a continuation of the movie stories. * Search and Rescue Buzz Lightyear * Wild West Adventurer Woody Category:Squad Leader Woody Category:Toy Lines Category:Woody Category:Buzz Lightyear